


Horns

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: The Misadventures of Castiel and Megara [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons/Angels AU, F/M, Highschool AU, Meg and Cas are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg picking at Cas. A little bit of fluffy fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horns

Megara was a demon. The kind with wings, horns, and a tail that tended to get in her way a lot, and generally be a hindrance more than a help. She was, like most of her kind, full of vice and sin, mischievous and cruel, and loved playing pranks. She smoked. She swore. She drank. She was no innocent. And that's exactly how she liked it.n

Castiel Novak was an angel. Righteous and kind, sweet and innocent. He had huge downy gray wings and a halo of light above his head, full of the Holy wrath of the Maker. He obeyed like a good son and never set so much as a primary feather out of line. The epitome of morality and goodness. And that's all he ever knew.

Until they met other. The two bonded immediately, and after that all bets were off.

 

* * *

Meg rubbed at the tiny horn just barely protruding through her nest of chestnut curls. It was a new addition, just recently growing in, and it itched like a sonofabitch. Puberty sucked ass. Her tail swished in agitation behind her and her leathery wings flexed. Sighing, Meg plopped down on Castiel's ugly plaid couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This fuckin' sucks." She mumbled. The angel, currently nose deep in a book, looked up and acknowledged the demon.

"Yes it does. Although if I may, they look nice." He mumbled.

"Yeah?" She huffed, "Then you try growing some. They're itching like hell. Its driving me crazy."

"I do not think I would look as cute with horns growing out of my head. They would mess with my halo." Castiel said flatly. Megstared at him for a second before bursting into giggles.

"Did you mean you wouldn't be as cute, or me? Because it seriously sounded like you were calling me cute." The demon said through her laughter. Castiel blushed.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant my appearance wouldn't be benefited by having horns." He began to fidget in his seat.

"And mine is? Benefited, I mean." She raised an eyebrow in cchallenge. CA's flushed a deeper red.

"No, no, I mean you look better with horns than I would."

"Why, Castiel, I never knew you had a horn kink! You dirty, dirty birdy!" Meg feined shock. Castiel's wings bristled, every feather twitching.

"What!? No! I-"

"Naughty, naughty, Cassie." Meg smirked and shook a lazy finger at her friend. Castiel gave up trying to protest, seeing it was pointless. He just huffed and turned his head, blushing all the way to his toes. Meg snickered under her breath.

"Awe, Cassie, you know I still love ya, no matter how twisted you may be." She pouted and leaned over, hugging the angel, who only sulked and stayed stiff, refusing to hug back.


End file.
